


Weathered Knots

by technicolorCarbon



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: and i swore i wouldn't rejoin this fandom, but look at me now, huge families, i don't know what else to tag it, i don't remember a ton of the hunger games, or write something with OC's, really feminine male character, the hunger games - Freeform, this may or may not be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorCarbon/pseuds/technicolorCarbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Written for a contest over on wattpad that got canceled for lack of participation.</i>
</p><p>It's hard being the middling boy in a family of 15 siblings- 14 girls, and he's the only guy.</p><p>It's even harder when your dad left to design in the Capitol when you were 6.</p><p>And it's hardest of all when your name is drawn for the Millionth Annual Hunger Games and your sister screams like she's been mortally wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathered Knots

WHEN Rose wakes him this morning, trembling hands lighting on his arm sticking out from under the covers, he hardly even recognizes her. His sister is a mess- relatively speaking, of course, Rose is hardly close to what most would call messy- and she tries to speak several times with no success. He finally sits up, clasps her hands between his, and gazes into her eyes, trying to convey calm.

It doesn't work, of course, never does, but she wets her lips and takes a breath to calm herself before attempting to speak again.

"They've announced when the draw will be, Skein, they're picking _today_ and our tributes will leave in a week- oh, good lord, why did Mama let you put your name in so many times, what if you're chosen, what if you have to go and fight, Skein?"

Her voice is shaking nearly as much as her hands are, and that's a feat in and of itself.

"Rose, Rose, Rosey dear," he croons, releasing her wrists to soothe a hand over her sleek blonde hair. "It's okay, it's alright, I promise. Even if I'm chosen, I'll come back to you- I promised you last time I put my name in, remember?"

When she nods weakly, he continues, lips quirking up gently. "I had to put my name in, you know that. We need the food, desperately- Mama's hardly bringing anything in, bless her, and Rumor's the only one with a job, isn't she?"

She nods again, and Skein smiles. Secretly, he hopes that his name _is_ drawn, that he's chosen of all the boys in District 8 to participate in the Hunger Games. For one thing, his family needs the extra food that comes simply as a result of being chosen- and for another, it would be his chance to prove himself. Mama wouldn't have a choice, she'd _have_ to let him go without his sister this time, and when he won, when he defeated his last opponent and stood victorious in the arena, then everyone would know. He's not Skein the coward, Skein the wimp, Skein who hides behind his mother's skirts. He'd be Skein the brave, Skein the warrior, Skein who all the girls like and Skein who all the boys want to be. And his father would surely want to meet him if he won the Hunger Games, wouldn't he?

He's jolted out of his thoughts by his sister's raised voice, and he blinks dryly, uncomprehending. "Wait, what?"

She tuts impatiently, temporary anxiety banished by his usual spaciness. "I _said_ , you need to wash up! The drawing is in an hour, Skein, and the Peacekeepers will be here for us soon."

He rolls out of bed with a groan, dragging his palms over his face and blinking himself into better awareness. "Okay. Washing up, then breakfasting. Mama said Rumor brought home a treat last night, maybe it'll be something really good!"

**Author's Note:**

> i erally liked the way I wrote this, which is the only reason it's posted. otherwise, i'd be more than glad to just pretend it never existed.
> 
> most likely won't be continued.


End file.
